Harry Potter und das andere Ufer
by ReiNGE
Summary: Ich weiß nicht, was ich hier als Summary schreiben soll, weil das hier eigentlich nur eine Art Dialog ist.
1. Seit und seid

**Harry Potter und das andere Ufer**  
  
Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören der werten Frau Rowling, ich leih' sie mir nur kurz aus. Ich bekomme kein Geld hierfür.  
  
Warnungen: Angedeuteter Slash; schlechter Humor  
  
Rating: R  
  
Ich habe diese Story eigentlich nur geschrieben, um einer Freundin bei ihrer Grammatik ein bisschen nachzuhelfen (unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie Probleme mit der Verwendung der Wörter „seit"und „seid"hatte). Inspiriert zu dieser Art von Story, wurde ich von einer namens „Szenen einer Ehe"(Ich weiß leider nicht mehr, von wem die ist), die ich nur weiterempfehlen kann.  
  
Widmung: Ich widme diese Story meiner Freundin Misa, weil ich mit ihr immer diese wunderbar bescheuerten Gespräche führen kann, die mich immer wieder trans ... äh ... inspirieren.  
  
Harry: „Seit zwei Jahren bin ich mit Draco Malfoy liiert!"

Draco: „Seit wann sind wir liiert?"

Neville: „Seid ihr wirklich liiert?" Hermine: „Was seid ihr?"

Harry: „Seit zwei Jahren liiert!"

Hermine: „Ihr seid seit zwei Jahren liiert?"

Ron (kommt gerade dazu): „Was ist los?"

Hermine: „Harry und Draco sind seit zwei Jahren liiert!"

Ron: „Ihr seid seit zwei Jahren liiert?"

Draco: „Gar nicht wahr!"

Harry: „Na gut, seit einem Jahr und elf Monaten."

Neville: „Ihr seid ja auch wahnsinnig süß zusammen!"

Hermine: „Ich wusste seit der ersten Klasse, dass ihr zusammen kommen würdet!"

Draco: „Ihr seid doch alle bescheuert!"(Zieht beleidigt ab)

Hermine: „Was hat er denn?"

Harry: „Ach, seit sein Vater Wind bekommen hat, bestreitet er alles."

Hermine: „Seit wann weiß der denn davon?"

Harry: „Seit gestern." Ron: „Seid ihr denn jetzt noch zusammen?"

Hermine: „Seit wann hat denn Lucius Malfoy etwas gegen Schwule?"

Harry: „Seit er weiß, dass ich mit Draco zusammen bin!"

Ron: „Aber seit gestern wissen wir, dass er was mit Snape gehabt hat!"

Harry: „Seid ihr euch sicher?"

Hermine: „Sicher!" Harry: „Ihr seid klasse!"

Ron: „Seit wann?" Harry: „Seit jetzt."

Hermine: „Ach, erst seit jetzt?"

Harry: „Ich habe keine Zeit mehr. Ich muss Lucius Malfoy bestechen."

Ron: „Du bist gemein." Harry: „Seit wann?"

Hermine: „Seit jetzt." Ron: „Seid ihr denn nun noch zusammen, oder nicht?"

Harry: „Seit jetzt schon wieder!"  
  
_Bei Risiken und Nebenwirkungen fragen Sie ihren Deutsch - oder Nachhilfelehrer._

Wenn ihr mehr wollt, dann schreibt doch bittö ein paar Reviews. Ihr könnt natürlich auch Kritiken abgeben, aber dann bitte mit Begründung, damit ich mich auch verbessern kann.  
  
Bis die Tage, Rei


	2. Dass und das

Kapitel 2  
  
Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Warnung: Angedeuteter Slash, schlechter Humor  
  
Kommentar: Hab' wieder mal versucht meiner Freundin in Grammatik zu helfen und ihr dürft es ausbaden. g Es hört sich vielleicht manchmal ein bisschen komisch an, aber es ist eben nicht so einfach Sätze mit „das"und „dass"zu schreiben, ohne, dass es seltsam klingt.  
  
Und jetzt noch ein riesengroßes Dankeschön an misato-sama, y.psilon, vampiry, Yuma-chan, Snuggles2 und Krieger des Wahnsinns, die mir ganz liebe Reviews geschrieben haben.  
  
Harry: „Wusstet ihr schon, dass Malfoy wieder was mit Snape angefangen hat?"

Hermine: „Und wusstest du schon, dass du ein Idiot bist?"

Ron: „Doch wir haben sie gestern knutschend auf dem Gang gesehen. Oder willst du behaupten, dass wir blind sind?"

Hermine: „Nein, aber, dass ihr viel zu neugierig seid. Übrigens Harry, ich glaube, dass das deins ist."(hält ihm ein Buch vor die Nase)

Harry: „Ach, da ist es ja. Das ist ja das Buch, das ich schon ewig gesucht habe."

Ron: „Sextipps für schwule Männer?"

Harry: „Was denn? Dass ich so etwas lese ist nicht dein Problem!"

Ron: „Das sage ich ja auch nicht, aber das ist auch das Buch, das ich schon ewig suche!" Hermine: „Das Buch, das dort hinten liegt könnte deins sein!"

Ron: „Stimmt, das Buch, das dort hinten liegt ist meins!"

Harry: „Schön, dass wir alle unsere Bücher wieder haben!"

Hermine: „Nein, das Buch, das ich brauche ist noch im Gemeinschaftsraum!"

Harry: „Das Buch, das Rei geschrieben hat?"

Hermine: „Du meine Güte, du glaubst doch nicht ernsthaft, dass die ein Buch schreiben kann! Ich meinte das Buch, das ich für Zaubertränke brauche!"

Harry: „Ach so!" (Alle gehen in den Gemeinschaftsraum)

Hermine: „Da ist es ja!"

Harry: „Schön, dass wir alle unsere Bücher wiederhaben!"

Ron: (glotzt sein Buch gierig an) „Ja, find ich auch toll!"

Harry: „Wofür brauchst du denn das Buch,das du so dringend gesucht hast?"

Ron: „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht!"

Harry: „Und du sagst, dass du mein bester Freund bist!"

Ron: „Wofür brauchst du denn das Buch?" (Draco taucht auf) Draco: „Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das was angeht!"

Ron: „Hab mir schon gedacht, dass du's im Bett nicht bringst!"

Draco: „Ach! Das Buch, das du da hast, ist doch dasselbe. Willst du uns damit etwa sagen, dass du es im Bett nicht bringst?"

Ron: (knallrote Birne) „Ja, .... äh... NEIN! Was fällt dir ein so etwas zu behaupten!?"

Draco: „Also, mir wäre das jetzt, glaube ich, peinlich!"

Ron: „Also, das muss ich mir nicht gefallen lassen!" (Ron macht sich aus dem Staub)

Draco: (ruft Ron spöttisch hinterher) „Wo gehst du hin? Willst du schon mal ein bisschen alleine üben?"

Harry: „Sei nicht so gemein, du weißt doch, dass er mein bester Freund ist!"

Draco: „Schon gut! Hey, willst du mit in meinen Schlafraum kommen?"

Harry: „Wozu?" Draco: (linst auf das Buch) „Dass du dir das nicht denken kannst ..."

Harry: „Hmm, ach so! Na dann, lass uns gehen!"

Hermine: „Hey, wo wollt ihr hin? Habt ihr etwa schon wieder vergessen, dass wir jetzt Zaubertränke haben?"

Harry & Draco: „Nein!"  
  
Freue mich wie immer über Reviews und Kritik. Bis die Tage, Rei


	3. Als und wie

Kapitel 3  
  
Disclaimer: siehe 1. Kapitel  
  
Warnungen: Slash, schlechter Humor  
  
Kommentar: Wow, schon wieder so viele reviews gekriegt! Das ist ja, wie wenn... äh... als ob Weihnachten wär'... Ihr ahnt um was es diesmal geht? Richtig, „als"und „wie". Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich war in letzter Zeit ziemlich im Stress. Ich bin umgezogen und hab' obendrein auch noch einen Haufen Schulaufgaben geschrieben. Aber jetzt hab' ich wieder ein bisschen mehr Zeit um euch zu beglücken (Doch nicht so ihr Schweine!). Aber bevor's losgeht möchte ich mich noch bei meinen fleißigen Reviewern bedanken °küsseindierundewerf°. Und zwar waren das diesmal: Aragorn's Love, y.psilon, vampiry, Yuma-chan und Kylyen.  
  
Aragorn's Love: Ein Wort: Aspirin! °g° y.psilon: Schön, dass dir meine Ideen gefallen °freu°. Ich hoffe du magst das neue Chap auch. vampiry: Und, hat es deiner Freundin geholfen? Meiner nicht! Hab' gerade angefangen 'ne Story von ihr zu lesen... Unerträglich! °lol° Nö, Quatsch, so schlimm ist es nicht, aber das mit „dass"und „das"macht sie immer noch falsch. Yuma-chan: Ja, wie du siehst, gibt es noch ein Chap! °liebzurückguck° Dieses ist allerdings das vorerst letzte. Kylyen: Tja, auch wenn die Schulzeit schon vorbei ist, man lernt nie aus °g°. Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Chap.  
  
So, und jetzt wünsch' ich euch viel Spaß mit dem vorerst letzten Chap.  
  
Harry: „Wie war ich!"

Draco: „Tu' nicht so, als ob du das wissen willst!"

Harry: „Tu' nicht so, als ob ich so mies gewesen wäre!"

Draco: (grinst) „Ich tu' nicht nur so, als ob!"

Harry: „Als ob du besser wärst!"

Draco: „Wie bitte? Ich bin besser! "

Harry: „Ach ja! Wie kommt es dann, dass ich danach immer drei Tage lang nicht mehr richtig gehen kann?"

Draco: „Das ist normal!"

Harry: „Du könntest ja mal zur Abwechslung unten liegen! Wie wär das?"

Draco: „Als ob ich mir das antun würde!"

Harry: „Als wir zusammengekommen sind, hast du gesagt, wir wechseln ab!"

Draco: „Als wir zusammengekommen sind, hast du gesagt, du würdest nie Streit mit mir anfangen!"

Harry: „Du hast dein Versprechen zuerst gebrochen!"

Draco: „Als wir zusammengekommen sind, war ich besoffen!"

Harry: „Du warst wohl immer noch nüchterner, als ich!"

Draco: „Wie wär's wenn ich Schluss mache?"

Harry: „Wie wär's wenn ich vor dir Schluss mache?"

Draco: „Ist überhaupt nicht möglich, weil ich nämlich jetzt Schluss mache! Ich brauche keinen Freund, der sich aufführt, wie ein Vollidiot!"

Harry: „Und ich keinen, der sich benimmt, wie ein Macho!"

Draco: „Fein! Dann gehe ich eben!"

Harry: „Fein!"

(Die beiden schauen sich eine Weile in die Augen)

Harry: (lächelt scheinheilig mit den Wimpern klimpernd) „Vertragen wir uns wieder?"

Draco: „Als könnte ich jemals lange sauer auf dich sein!"

Harry: „Magst du ...?"(macht unmissverständliche Handzeichen)

Draco: „Okay." Harry: „Darf ich oben liegen?"

Draco: „Nein." Harry: „Okay." (5 Minuten später)

Draco: „Wie war ich?" Harry: „Frag lieber nicht!"

Wie immer sind Kritik und reviews erwünscht. Bis die Tage, Rei 


End file.
